


Why stop at just one?

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mating, Multi, OT3, Praise Kink, Sex, Strawberry sterek, alpha!Derek, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: With wolves mating is different than the human concept of sex. Once someone is old enough to seek a mate they are old enough to be mated. Derek can acknowledge that when Kate got her hooks into him, he wasn't ready. He looks at his pack and sees that they aren't ready, but they aren't his only choices...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



> Thanks to FiccinDylan.
> 
> This is just a little something I wrote but never had the guts to post.

With wolves mating is different than the human concept of sex. Once someone is old enough to seek a mate they are old enough to be mated. Derek can acknowledge that when Kate got her hooks into him, he wasn't ready. He looks at his pack and sees that they aren't ready, but they aren't his only choices.

He needs to mate because things are going bad, the betas need control, and freaking Scott has Stiles and Lydia, while he has Peter. Peter may be crazy but he is freaking smart and even running on 100% instinct Peter’s wolf thought Stiles and Lydia were the key, so Derek decides Stiles and Lydia are the key.

Derek's heard them talking, he knows Lydia is sexually active and ready to find a mate and Stiles finally smells like he is ready to find a mate. They would both make a good mate for him, but getting both of them would be a boon. Derek decides he is going to use his body and their daddy issues to get them and build a strong pack with them by his side.

***************

He asks Stiles for some research ASAP and makes sure that the time he tells Stiles to be at the loft and the time he texts him are different. When Stiles bursts in Derek is spread out all over his bed naked and stroking himself. Stiles just stops and stares with his mouth open, watching Derek's hand stroke up and down his cock, precum leaking from the tip and pooling his his belly button. The scent of Stiles’ lust fills the room mixing with Derek’s own scent as if they were made for each other. Stiles also smells of shock, awe, desire, want, need, and a bit of anxiety.

Derek’s nostrils flare as he takes in all the scents, his eyes flashing while he stares at Stiles. “Come here.” He orders, voice raspy with need.

Stiles drops the backpack he is carrying and stumbles over to the bed. As soon as he is in reach Derek drags him up onto the bed. He takes Stiles mouth in a fierce possessive kiss, the kind that curls your toes and tells you who you belong to. He tangles one hand in Stiles’ hair and pushes his head down toward his cock. 

“Suck.”

Stiles breath catches in his throat at the command, he still looks a bit dazed from the kiss, but he gives a slight nod and positions himself between Derek’s legs. He begins to lower his head to do what Derek has instructed him to do, but pauses when curiosity gets the best of him and he dips his tongue into Derek's belly button, tasting the precum gathered there. 

He moans after the first taste and then licks and sucks the rest into his mouth. When Derek's belly button is cleared of fluid he goes chasing more. Catching the next pulse on his tongue before engulfing the head of Derek's cock. Stiles tongues at Derek's slit, before suckling enthusiastically. It felt so good Derek's claws popped and his eyes stay red.

Derek forces himself to talk, “Such a good boy. Fuck Stiles. Your mouth is the best thing I've ever felt. You're such a good boy for me.”

Derek writhes against mattress, not wanting to choke Stiles, but unable to be still. “ If you keep being such a good boy for me I'm going to give you the biggest reward. You’re so fucking beautiful with your mouth stretched around my cock, such a gorgeous boy.”

The more praise Derek offers the more Stiles glows and the more effort he puts into making Derek feel good. As Derek nears climax Stiles has managed to get almost all of Derek's cock into his throat, his little moans making amazing vibrations that send Derek over the edge. Just before he comes he pulls his cock out until just the head is still in Stiles’ mouth guaranteeing that he will fill Stiles’ mouth and coat his tongue with come. When Stiles swallows everything he is given, Derek pulls him up, along his body and kisses him long and sweet, chasing his own flavor.

“My good boy, such a good boy. Mine, yeah?” Derek asks while stroking Stiles’ cheek. He nuzzles into Stiles’ neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to Stiles’ ear. “Say yes, say you’ll be mine, my boy.. Say yes and Daddy will give you your reward for being such a good boy.” His hands working their way under Stiles clothes, chasing bare skin.

“Yours. Your good boy. Please Daddy!”

The words have barely crossed Stiles’ lips and Derek has him up, stripping his clothes off. He manhandles Stiles onto his hands and knees. He spreads his boy’s cheeks open and begins to lick and suck at his rim. The sounds coming from Stiles are the most amazing thing Derek has ever heard. He wants so much more. He slowly works his way up from licking and sucking to pushing his tongue inside and then he starts to add fingers. 

Edging Stiles and making him beg is probably the most fun Derek has had in years. The sight of his slick fingers sliding in and out, while Stiles thrusts back onto them is nearly enough to make Derek come again untouched. The scent of salt in the air is the signal Derek was waiting for. He pulls his fingers out of Stiles and lubes up his cock, enjoying the way the boy keeps still for him.

Murmuring words of praise and encouragement, Derek lines up his cock and begins pressing forward. He monitors every aspect of the boy under him, scents for pain, listens to his heart and breathing, when Stiles has a tense moment after Derek has a couple inches in, he pauses and drains a little pain away. His full concentration is devoted to making sure this is a mind blowingly pleasurable experience.

Derek is so focused on making Stiles feel good that he doesn't notice when Lydia walks in. The scent of Lydia's desire mixing with his and Stiles’ scents is almost too much for him, so Derek reaches around and begins stripping Stiles’ cock. Stiles comes very quickly with a shout, his ass clenches down tight on Derek driving him over the edge, milking every drop from him. 

Derek rolls them onto their sides so he won't crush Stiles. He caresses him as they come down from their high, telling him what a good boy he was, how well he had taken Daddy's cock, and how good he smelled filled with Daddy's come. He looks up into Lydia’s eyes while he is talking, trying to judge her state of mind based on her body language and how wet she smells. 

Once Stiles has been cuddled and praised enough to feel content, Derek pulls out of him, climbing off the bed to go get something to clean him up with. After cleaning up both himself and Stiles, he sits on the edge of the bed near the boy, and once again makes eye contact with Lydia.

 

“Come here.” He growls and points at the floor between his feet.

Her eyes flash in that way they do when she is about to get stubborn about something before narrowing and being filled with determination. Lydia stalks over to him, stripping out of her clothes on the way. 

“Good girl.”

His words almost cause a misstep before she continues on, preening a bit at the praise. As soon as she is in reach he grabs her and lifts her to his shoulders, burying his face in her cunt. He licks and sucks and nibbles, reading all the signals her body is sending. Her fingers are wound tight in his hair and in under three minutes her entire body goes tense and then violently shakes apart.

Before the last shudder has run through her, Derek is up, dropping her to the bed beside Stiles and licking into her mouth and pushing his cock into her. 

“So tight Lydia. Can you take all of me baby girl?”

She spreads her legs farther, opening herself to him and thrusts up to take as much of him as she can. He takes his time fucking her slowly at first, telling her what a good girl she is for him, how beautiful she looks stretched around his cock, using much the same strategy on her that had worked so well on Stiles.

He spends some time paying attention to her nipples before being driven to fuck her earnestly. He uses one hand to play with her clit and keep her on edge. Stiles’ scent is edging toward lusty again so Derek leans over and gives him another deep, passionate kiss, before telling him that it's his job to work Lydia's nipples.

Stiles begins to tweak, pinch, lick, and suck Lydia's nipples while Derek concentrates on working her pussy. Derek edges her until she breaks and starts begging, “Please Alpha, please Alpha, let me come, I'll be good for you, so good..”

“You'll be mine? My sweet little girl?”

Lydia's head thrashes back and forth, her back arching off the bed like she is chasing after something then falling back to the mattress. “Yes! Yours! Your little girl, Please Daddy please!”

Derek pushes her over the edge. She comes so hard it almost hurts, her whole body lifts off the bed and shakes, her fingers claw for purchase. With a fierce roar, Derek fills her up and looking down at the unconscious girl, he thinks one way or another he is building his pack, because even if things don't work out with the beta’s he currently has, they’re still building the Hale pack with the pups Lydia will give them.

 

******************** ***************


End file.
